kat's story
by kaibie
Summary: my name is Kat Daughtry, I'm 13, and a daughter of hades. I live on the streets in new york. and I lived a pretty normal life for someone who lives in an alley, until I met Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Kat **POV

* * *

My name is Kat Daughtry, I'm 13,and I live on my own. I don't live with anyone else because I don't live like a normal person, and I don't live in a normal place, my house is in a small alley in new York, it's more of a shack than a house, but its all I have. I have long, black hair that ends just above my waist, and my eyes are dark brown, almost black. my dad, if you haven't guessed already, is Hades, lord of the underworld. All I ever got from him was my black, slightly oversized hoodie, that contrary to what most people would think, was magic. if you put it on, and put on the hood, you turn invisible. I don't really ever use it, except for in combat, and only when I have to. I always wear it though, over my old gray t-shirt and tattered jeans. No one pays any attention to me and the people who do notice me mostly stare at my belt, a tool belt design that holds my dagger, throwing knives, and my sword that looks like a coin, silver and slightly larger than a quarter, and if I touch the picture of my fathers helm of darkness that is etched on the coin, it grows into a sword, a 3 and a 1/2 foot blade with olive tree branches etched in silver, in my house, by the door, I kept my bow and arrows usually I have it on me, but today I left it at home, although why I did it I don't know.

I was walking in the street, deciding if I should go to a soup kitchen or if I should just steal food from a Restaurant when I saw a boy and a girl walking down the street, I see couples like this all the time but something was different about this couple, they looked kind of strange, the girl at least was definitely different she had curly blond hair and gray eyes. the boy had dark, black hair and sea green eyes, but the couple had matching shirts that said 'camp half-blood'. the shirts were orange and I couldn't shake the feeling that they were children of the gods, maybe Athena and Poseidon, but the girl stopped walking and looked up from her book, she saw me.

before I knew it, she was walking towards me, looking at me with a slightly puzzled expression, like I was a piece of a puzzle she hadn't noticed before. before she reached me I did the only thing that I could think to do, run. I ran down the sidewalk, weaving between pedestrians and shot down an alley, I hoped a wooden fence and turned left doubling back the way I had come, then I ran down the nearest alley and waited, I had done this many times before as a escape maneuver after a fight, or as a strategy to wear-down my opponents before I fought them. but after about 5 minutes the boy came down the alley, not knowing what else to do I pulled a throwing knife and waited for him to see me. when the saw me holding the knife he took a step back, I expected him to call the girl, maybe even fight me, but instead he just said " hey, we don't want to fight, we just want to talk. why don't you put down your knife and-" I glared at him, and he stopped mid sentence. "and what? you'll pull out your weapon and fight me? you think this is the only weapon I got? you think that you can reason with me? just like the kid who tried to take over my base, he had an orange shirt like that too, he thought I was weaponless, you know what happened to him?" I told him, the coldness in my voice must have gotten to him, or he knew the kid I was talking about because he flinched, I continued "leave me alone, unless you want a knife in your arm." then I put my knife back on my belt, put on my hoodie, and ran.

I hopped on top of the brick wall of the alley that the boy was in and then I saw the girl shimmer into existence, holding a new York Yankees cap, and frowning. she walked over to the boy and told him "well, that was interesting. at least now we know what happed to Conner Stoll.", but all he did was stare at where I had been moments before "yeah, but now we have an angry girl who doesn't seem all that friendly." ,he said," and there's another problem, who does she remind you of Annabeth?" they looked at each other and said the same name, "Nico Diangelo." then they ran down the alley and hailed a taxi, got in and the driver sped off down the street.

I thought about going home, but me being me, I had to find out where they were going. where they going back to their camp? where they going to find this Nico kid they were talking about? they got to a field and the driver let them out, the field didn't look like much if you just glanced at it, just a strawberry farm, but if you looked at it for a bit you see a whole camp, with a baby blue mansion where the farmhouse was.


	2. Chapter 2

**so sorry about the late update but I had a MAJOR mistake and posted the wrong thing!**

**hope you guys forgive me! **

**while I am doing intro, I need a new character for my story, no children of the big 3! (because seriously it would just be kind of awkward ...)**

**ANYWAYS... shout out to Ultimate Slytherin 2001 they rock!**

* * *

**chapter 2**

Kat P.O.V

I ran straight back to my alley, half expecting to find someone raiding me, half expecting the half-bloods to follow me. I suppose I should tell you what happened between me and the boy I attacked a few days ago, the girl called him Conner, I guess that's his name. Anyway, I had been coming back from a 'shopping trip' (a.k.a me stealing whatever basic necessities I had run out of) when I saw a boy sneak into my home, I don't even know if it could even technically be called a home but that's besides the point, he went in and instantly I knew what was up, I had left my belt with my knives in my house, because it was just a short trip I hadn't thought I would need them, but the boy is obviously trying to steal my belt, so I do something I haven't done in a while, I changed forms. I flew at him and attacked with fury, slashing my needle-sharp claws at his arms face and chest, I got him pretty good to, a nice long gash ran down his arm when I was done, and it was fairly deep, I had been proud of myself until I realized that I had changed forms to protect my home turf, if you had seen me in the form I was in, you would probably come over and try to scoop me up, I was a cat, with pure black fur and charcoal gray eyes, except for my now bloody claws you would think that I was a harmless little alley cat.

I should probably explain, if you haven't figured this out yet, I have a dark past, far darker than most would think, you see, before I was born my mother got involved in an experiment, she donated an egg for an experiment involving genetics, I refuse to go into detail but I basically have two dads one of whom is a male cat named, well, I don't know what he's named, but he was a house cat. then my mom went and fell in love with hades, who is my other father... long story, anyways, the male genes fought for dominance and eventually found middle ground so, I'm 1/3 god, 1/3 mortal, and 1/3 feline. but if that's not enough I was kept in a cell until I escaped at age 8 because I was supposedly unstable, unpredictable, and in the words of my mother a HUGE is part of the reason I'm named Kat, the scientists called me: _Ex-971-319-47 _, but hades wanted to name me Kati, so my mom made a compromise, when they found out that they actually had to give me the same rights as a mortal would have they named me Kat to stay on my fathers good side and insult me at the same time.

but that is besides the point, I don't believe that I can trust these people, they just seem to suspicious, I mean, the girl had put on an invisibility cap, to try to trick me into running into her as I ran past the male demigod, and I should have known something was up when instead of saying ' I don't want to fight, I just want to talk' he had said we, not very smart of him, but I hadn't caught his slip, so I was just as stupid.

I got back to my house relived nothing was stolen and no one was following me, but thinking about the girl using her cap made me wonder if they had wanted me to follow them, then have me go back to my base... I ran over to my door, grabbed up my bow and quiver full of arrows, then turned around and waited, I pulled out an arrow and readied my bow, waiting to shoot, I wasn't using a regular arrow though, that would be stupid, instead I was using a home-made arrow that dispensed a net on contact, I didn't want to kill them but if I caught one of them, the other would probably come out of their hiding place to free the one I ensnared. then I saw the faint outline of the girl, standing at the edge of the alley looking behind her, gesturing for someone to follow her, I shot my arrow. it hit her and immediately her cap fell off and she was entangled in the net, I ran over and dragged her towards my house as she desperately tried to untangle herself, not wanting to hurt her, I hit her with the handle of my dagger, knocking her out, as soon as I got her to the door of my home, I set her down and turned, to find a very angry, slightly stunned, black-haired, green-eyed boy with a bronze sword in his hands, he glared at me for a moment, then noticed the girl tangled in a net, unconscious, behind me. he looked at me with my bow in my hands and then looked at the dagger by my door, I pulled another netting arrow, and aimed it at his chest, he looked at me, his eyes filled with fury, "let her go," he paused, " and maybe I won't stab you with you own dagger." he said this with rage filling his voice. "relax! she's not dead, I knocked her out because she wouldn't stop thrashing around, she was going to catch herself on my dagger," I let my words sink in, then I continued, "and I had every right to catch her, you followed me! you wanted to catch me yourselves, I just caught her before you could do it to me. now, if I let her go, you have to promise on the stix you will stop trying to catch me and won't send others to do so, and you wont follow me around using any kind of concealing device."

after I said this I picked up the cap on the ground and tossed it at his feet. " fine," he grumbled," I promise on the river stix to stop trying to catch you and not to send others to, and we wont follow you around using any kind of concealing device. happy? now let her go!" I pretended to think about this, then looked him over and looked at her, noticing something, they were a couple. "yes and no. yes, I'm happy, but no, I won't let her go just yet." he started steaming with rage, but I continued, " how would it look if a boy was seen carrying an unconscious girl on the street? she will stay her for a while, she should wake up within a few minuets, then you can leave." his anger left him, seeing that he knew I was right, I lowered my bow and put away my arrow, then I pulled out a knife and cut the net she was in, careful not to cut her in the process, laid her out on the ground, and went inside my house. when I came out two minutes later with a small bottle of painkillers from the store she was starting to stir, I tossed the bottle to the boy and let him look it over before I opened it and pulled out a pill, I set it on top of the bottle and grabbed a bottle of water, I had him look it over as well, just to let him know I wasn't poisoning his girlfriend, then I sat her up as she regained consciousness, and handed her the pain-killer and the water," pain-killer," I explained," to help with the headache." then I grabbed the pill bottle and went back inside.

as they left, I couldn't help thinking about how strange it was to have the two people who tried to capture me sitting down outside my home, one of them taking a pain-killer. I smiled at the thought, because that had been so unlike me, helping someone, I was known by the kids who knew me as a heartless and unfeeling freak, who wouldn't help someone if my life depended on it. I slipped out of my home to check on them, but they had left as soon as she had taken the pill, they left the water bottle, but they had forgotten to take the girls Yankees cap with them, I cursed, I had been hoping not to have to see them again, let alone have to go find them, but it was starting to get dark, and that was my favorite time, in the dark, since my encounter with Conner I had started turning into a cat at night and roamed the alleys, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to go and do a quick run. i grabbed up the cap, strapped it to my belt, and put my bow away, and turned into a cat then i bolted, ran down the alley, onto the sidewalk and caught up to them, i started mewing urgently trying to catch their attention, it didn't work, then doing the only thing i could think of doing without brining out my claws, i waited until we were by an alley and rubbed myself on the girls leg, she looked down and her eyes widened, she must have figured out who i was, or mabey Conner had told her what i looked like as a cat and she had put two and two together when i told the boy about me attacking Conner, because she grabbed the boy's arm and followed me into the alley.

he looked at her and asked her what she was doing, and her reply was, to just trust her. when we reached the end of the alley, I jumped over a fence and turned back into a person, when I came out I ran over to her, " you left this at my place," I said, " thought you might want it." then I turned around and jumped the fence, turned back into a cat where they couldn't see me and ran off, i heard her calling for me to wait, but i kept running, i ran into another alley and then walked back home, still in cat form.

* * *

**again, so sorry for the wait and the mixup, hope you guys forgive me!**

**update the story soon!**


	3. update, skip if you want to

**hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the wait I put you guys through when I messed up with my story, twice.**

**anyways, I would like to thank you for sticking with my story and not getting too mad and not reading anymore, it might take awhile for the next update but if you have any suggestions or anything that you think might help my story be better I would gladly take them into consideration.**

**thanks a bunch guys!**


	4. Chapter 3 - run in with conner

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the update, I know you guys hate them... but I had to let you know and it just couldn't wait.**

**might be some more but I will only do them when ****necessary, you can always skip them if you want to.**

**Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own Kat Daughtry, and the story plot.**

**Shout Out to **Can'tResistThisFantabulosity **, ****they rock!**

**sooooo sorry about not updating for a while... my life has been full of little toddlers, homework, and ****coir groups, but I promise to update when ever I can!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kat's P.O.V

when I got back to my house, I knew I would have to figure out why the hades the fates put two demigods into my life. I already had enough to worry about, what was going to eat, how I was going to stay concealed from monsters, and what I would do when the 'big bad super scary' 5th graders came (meaning wondering if I should kill the little wimps this time or just scare the crap out of them again.) but now that I met these guys I wouldn't be able to get them out of my head, I couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't as bad as the other one, Conner, made them seem. While I was thinking I had subconsciously decided to go for a midnight stroll along the tops of the alley walls, and that's when I saw him, the boy who had been at my house, Conner. I decided to mess with him, no I was not going to attack him again, I was just going to jump down in front of him and see what he did. I jumped, and as soon as he saw me, he smiled. I was so shocked I almost didn't even realize that he had reached down to pick me up, he obviously didn't recognize me. I went along with the flow, and let him pick me up, then when I saw the scratch on his arm, I gently traced my paw over it and then looked up at him. Recognition dawned on his face, his look was priceless! He looked like he was about to scream, he dropped me and looked at me warily. I smiled inwardly, this was going to be fun! I changed forms, becoming the daughter of hades once more, then I looked him in the eye. he had so many emotions on his face I could hardly tell what they all were.

i looked at him, smirked, and then looked at the wounds I gave him. " nice scars. but I would have thought a child of Hermes would know what their attacker looks like when the see them. I'm shocked that you even picked me up, I could've had rabies!" I said this with so much amusement and pity that he looked shocked, so I decided to let him freak out a little more. " tell that son of Poseidon that I said no concealment while following, nothing about just doing it openly." with that, he bolted. and I know he could hear me laugh as he ran.

* * *

**hey! sorry the chapter is so short but its 12:00am and its just a filler chapter...**

**ANYWAYS... just wanted to let you know that i am still open to character nominations and that you will be given ownership of the ****character bu NO children of the big 3!**

**BYE!**


End file.
